Dares Can be Good
by oXLuna-ChanXo
Summary: Naruto gets dared to flirt with Sasuke SASUNARU


"ARGH" Sasuke grunted, it sounded a lot like a whine, but it defiantly wasn't a whine because Uchichas don't whine. Then again, Uchichas aren't late for school either, so Sasuke really had to hustle. He hadn't heard his alarm clock go off and only had 30 minutes to get to Kohana High. He was incredibly tired, due to countless sleepless nights because thoughts of a certain blonde crept into his head. He couldn't help it, he lusted over a kid, who could possibly never like him back, and it was driving him insane. He searched his closet for a suitable outfit that was comfy. He spotted a dark black shirt and pulled it over his head after snatching it off the hanger. He slipped on his jeans, gelled his hair, packed his backpack full off his books that he needed for his classes, and then raced off to the bus stop. To his surprise the bus was still there. He let out a sigh of relief, glad that he wouldn't be late. He walked to the back of the bus, ignoring all the squeals of, "SASUKE-KUN!" He sat down in his usual seat, and looked out the window. Suddenly, he saw the cause of his drowsiness running towards the bus. The dobe had made it just in time, but the only seat left on the bus for the boy was the one next to Sasuke. The blonde named Naruto plopped down next to his rival/friend with an "oomph". Sasuke was secretly happy that he got to sit next to the adorable blonde, though he would never say that aloud.

"Hiya, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. The raven replied with his usual "hn", trying hard not to smile back at Naruto's goofy grin. Sasuke looked Naruto up and down. Damn, the kid looked sexy today. A thin blue shirt pulled over Naruto's tan and muscled skin. The kid next to Naruto, Luna, began to start talking to Naruto. Sasuke inwardly frowned. He had seen Luna and Naruto talking together before. He always thought Luna was a little weird though, she was always eating pocky, and reading shonen-ai manga.

Sasuke was lost in his thoughts, then he realized the blonde was paying no attention to him. Sasuke was becoming jealous, he was very posseive.

_How dare Luna take even a second away from my time with the dobe?_

ooOOoo

Meanwhile, Luna and Naruto were playing truth or dare. Luna was always trying to get Naruto to go out with guys, it was in her yaoi fangirl nature, so whenever the two friends played truth or dare Naruto always ended up embarrassed. Luna immediately saw the romantic tension between Naruto and Sasuke, so now she was absolutely determined to make them a couple.

"Lunaaa, DO I HAVE TO?"

"Yes, Naruto! Hehe!,"

Naruto had to flirt with Sasuke at the party they were going to that night. It was Ino and Sakura's party, they were celebrating becoming a couple. Naruto was thinking about Sasuke so much that he subconsciously ran his eyes down Sasuke's pale body. A sheen of sweat sat on Sasuke's body because of the hot air on the bus. It made him look all the more sexy. Sasuke could feel Naruto's eyes on him and smirked. He knew the dobe was checking him out.

_Wow, Sasuke is really good looking. I mean the way his eyes and hair contrast his pale skin, it is perfect. He's really toned, does he go to the gym?_

"Actually I do work out, and I know I'm good looking,"

_Wait, can hear my thoughts?_

"Yeah, you think out loud, dobe,"

The bus came to a halt signaling the end of a rather awkward bus ride, and the saving of Naruto's ass. Naruto grabbed Luna's hand and ran into his class room to meet up with his other best friend, Kiba, feeling his face heat up. Naruto wondered how Sasuke would react when he started flirting with him at the party for his dare. Would the raven reject him? The Uchicha kept smirking at Naruto. Sasuke was lost in his own little land, day dreaming about Naruto. Inuzuka sensed something was up with the two when every time the two boys locked eyes Naruto blushed, but the dog lover let it be, he was too busy thinking about the party tonight. He wasn't sure he approved of Sakura and Ino being a couple, but then again he was dating Shikamaru. Kiba was uke, but he didn't mind. He did most of the things a normal house wife would do, like cooking.

ooOOoo

Naruto frantically rummaged through his closet for something nice to wear, he was already late to pick up Luna so they could go to the party together. He wanted to at least look nice if he was going to lose all his pride for a certain raven. He new he felt something for Sasuke, but he always pushed the feelings away because he always thought he was supposed to be straight. He decided that he definitely had a crush on Sasuke, but what did that make him if he only liked one guy and the rest girls? Gay? Bi? He didn't know really, it was all confusing. Finally, he snapped out of his thoughts and found a fishnet undershirt and a fitted t that read "FOXY" across the front, which he paired with some black jeans. He grabbed his car keys and got into the car. He turned on the stereo hoping to clear his mind. His favorite band, My Chemical Romance, was playing on WJRR. He kept on bopping his head to the music, and before he knew it he was in Luna's drive way. When he arrived Luna got in the car and they drove off to Sakura and Ino's house.

"Don't forget about that dare Naruto,"

_Damn, I was hoping she forgot!_


End file.
